Many products sold in the market today rely on the hangtag for display and management. Moreover, this type of hangtag is widely used with all kinds of hand tools and the products with related components, and the structure varies depending on the shape and feature of the product that is placed upon it. For instance, some hangtags are made with the combination of blister and paperboard with the product placed in it; some hangtags have holders for the handles of hand tools to clip. Even though there are many types of hangtags, however, there are many types of products as well, some of the products are still used without the design of the hangtags, for instance, the common hand tools like plaster trowel used in the construction is one of them. Because its unique appearance, it is still being displayed by placing it on the shelf, which is hard to get a better display effect and the best availability for space.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved hangtag structure that is used specially for the product with special shapes that can significantly improve the efficacy.